


Sweet Like You

by ih3artgerm, tsukidrama



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ih3artgerm/pseuds/ih3artgerm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukidrama/pseuds/tsukidrama
Summary: While going shopping for a picnic date with Reiner, you find that you quickly get distracted.
Relationships: Reiner Braun & Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151





	Sweet Like You

**Author's Note:**

> First Request: could I request for another smut reiner x reader fic? I would love to see him and the reader getting it on in public. They'd definitely do it spontaneously like they're having a picnic or they're just out shopping and they'd do it sneakily in public
> 
> Second Request: Please write more if u can! If you could, maybe do another smutty reiner fic (I know a lot of ppl have been requesting for reiner but 😅) where he gets teased by his s/o all day and he just can't take it anymore. Hehehehehehe
> 
> i struggled with this one so much in the beginning and then all of a sudden 2k words in i somehow just... touched god. and then this happened, yikes. i know y'all eat this shit up though, so enjoy

Sunlight pours through the gaps in poorly-covered awnings above the bustling marketplace. Large sheets and wooden slats cast shadows across the walkway ahead of you, and you grip the strong hand in yours as you wander past vendors of all types. 

Reiner squeezes your hand and glances a smile in your direction as the two of you wander past booths filled with fruits and vegetables stacked high. 

A particularly appealing apple catches your eye, and you stop to pick it up. 

“We should get some for our date,” you announce, and hold it below your nose to sniff, “These are perfect. Here, smell.” 

Reiner’s eyes widen when you shove the fruit in his face, but he does take a whiff. 

“You should get some,” he tells you. 

Your eyebrow shoots upwards. “Plural?” 

Reiner nods. “As many as you’d like.” 

A wide smile on your face, you select five of the most attractive looking options. Reiner hands a bill to the shopkeeper beside the stand, and the stout mustachioed man nods his gratitude. 

When the two of you continue on, you link your elbow in his. 

“We should get something for you, too. Do you see anything that catches your eye?” 

He cranes his head as he surveys the different baskets. “Not particularly.” 

“Well we can’t just have five apples!” you insist, tugging on his arm. “You must choose something you like, or else it wouldn’t be fair.” 

Reiner smirks. “What about something more like you?” 

Immediately, something hot and dangerous begins to stir within you. 

“Oh,” you stutter, “like m-me?” 

He freezes, and his arm beneath yours turns hard as stone. A slight blush crosses his face. 

“Sweet, like you, I mean!” Reiner scrambles, “I meant like a pastry or something from the baker’s corner! You know, like a donut! Or -- or a cupcake!” He avoids your gaze as he rambles on, but this just makes you clutch him tighter. 

“That’s a shame,” you tell him, voice low. Reiner cocks an eyebrow questioningly at you while you scan your surroundings. Behind the bustle of the marketplace stands the glass-paned storefronts of several popular cafes and restaurants, and between two of them, was a thin yet dark alleyway. Bingo. 

“There are usually delivery trucks back there,” you continue, “and nobody will be coming out in the alleys until after lunch is over anyway.” 

Reiner shakes his head, his blush spreading. 

“This is way too public. Not worth it. What if someone sees?” 

As you pass a booth with different types of bread and rolls spread out across wooden trays, you stop to sniff the freshly-baked bread. 

“Then let’s go behind something.” You poke a small loaf of bread close to you, and toss it in the basket after a moment’s contemplation. A moment later, you grab a chocolate croissant wrapped in a little piece of paper. 

Reiner hands the baker a bill, and nods his thanks to her. 

“Okay... And if someone hears us?” he murmurs when he catches up to you. 

You smile cheerfully, and stop in your tracks in front of him, causing him to bump against you, strategically enough that your body is pressed flush up against his. Against your ass, you notice what you were looking for, a rising lump in his pants pressing insistently against you. 

“I suggest you keep quiet, then!” You turn your head to the side, looking at him from the corner of your eye.

The lump between his legs twitches against you, and you grind against it deliberately. Reiner’s breath catches in his throat. 

“Y/N!” he hisses through his teeth, “You can’t just do shit like this in public.” 

You say nothing, and just swivel your hips so that you brush against him once again, more deliberately this time. 

“You’re not actually serious, are you?” he asks you nervously. 

You nod, “Dead serious, is there a problem?” 

Unperturbed, your hips swivel down again, but this time, he grabs your arm. Reiner looks at you blankly, and swallows. 

“Problem? More like a...” his voice trails off, and he looks down between you, “situation.” 

His cock twitches against your ass, and he suddenly shoves you aside. He lowers the basket to cover the raging hard-on you awakened. 

“What are you going to do about it?” 

He gawks at you for a moment. “What about our date? Do you not still want to go to the riverfront? I thought you wanted to have a picnic.” 

Your brow furrows. “I do want to have a picnic. But we can do this first!”

Reiner huffs. “This doesn’t seem like a very good idea.” He tries to reach out and grasp your arm, but you pull away from him and take a few steps back. 

You smirk, “Well, are you going to stop me?” 

His mouth drops over ever so slightly, and you turn away from him to saunter off in the direction of the storefronts nearby. 

When you reach the opening of the alleyway, you turn around to shoot him a suggestive look, and find that he’s glaring at you from where you left him behind the market stalls. You step backwards into the shadows while making eye contact. Reiner looks mad as hell when you step out of his sight, and when you see that he’s walking towards you, you turn around to scamper down the thin alley, giggling. 

Sure enough, a large delivery truck sits parked behind the back door of one of the cafes. The door is closed, and the peek you get of the bustle in the kitchen is such that you’re fairly confident you’ll remain undisturbed. Your feet patter against the cobblestone pavement of the alley as you dash behind the truck. 

Between the truck and the concrete wall, a decently large wooden crate sits against the wall. You climb atop it on your hands and knees just as you hear another set of footsteps enter the narrow alley. One of your shoes falls from your feet, and you kick the other one off to join the first. 

The footsteps stop. “Y/N!” Reiner calls out, an edge to his voice. 

You let out a giggle, and feeling bold, hike up your skirt to pull your panties down your legs, and then pull them off your feet to hold in your hand. 

Reiner rounds the corner right as you let your skirt drop back down. He looks at you, and then your underwear. After a moment, he sets the basket next to the crate, and takes your panties from you to drop them in so they won’t get dirty. 

“You really are something else,” he puffs, shaking his head, “what am I going to do with you?”

You can’t resist: “I was hoping that you’d fuck me.” 

Reiner narrows his eyes, and before he can say anything, you lunge forward to unbuckle his belt. In the process, your hand bumps against his hard dick. He groans, and whatever response he might have had, he abandons. 

Once the belt is free, you shove it aside to yank the zipper down. His pants fall around his thigh, and his cock bobs free of its restraints. You stroke it hard, and place your hand on his hip to pull him closer. 

He grunts at the sensation, and his hands twist in the long fabric of your skirt. Your thumb traces around the outline of his cock’s head before you secure it around the length to pump it again. He doesn’t need the teasing, not after what you had done in the market, but you smirk to yourself as you once again swipe your thumb across the head. 

Reiner bucks into you involuntarily, and mutters a curse under his breath as he positions himself to stand directly between your open legs. You aren’t sure if you’re excited or annoyed when he drops to his knees before you. 

He pushes your skirt up to bunch around your hips as his hands wander up your thighs. One hand slips between them, and your breath hitches as his fingers brush against you through your panties. Your knees knock together instinctually, but Reiner is quick to wrench them apart again. He shoots a mischievous look at you as he crawls down your body. 

While he lowers himself between your legs, you feel yourself involuntarily shuddering. He pulls your hips towards him with a wicked grin before dropping to plant open-mouthed kisses along your thigh. The stubble on his cheeks and chin tickles the sensitive skin, and you let out an embarrassed giggle at the sensation. 

The noise dies in your throat when his lips move to the epicenter of your thighs. His open mouth feels hot against you, and you want to grab his head and pull him down so that he’ll go faster, harder. He isn’t the only one who was ready to go. 

His tongue flicks against you softly, far more softly than you want him to do it. You groan, and move your hips to urge him on. Reiner looks up at you, tongue still moving, and a gasp wracks your chest as he stiffens his tongue and begins to move it faster. 

You exclaim as he pushes your thighs apart farther, and delves insides of you with his tongue. Biting your lip, you look down at him. 

He glances up again at you, and suddenly his tongue shifts to lick all the way from the base of your opening until he finds your clit again. Your toes curl, and you scramble to grasp his wrists where they pin you open. 

“I want you to  _ fuck  _ me,” you say, praying that he’ll take the hint and put himself inside of you already. Unfortunately, he seems to have no such plans. 

He continues to lick you, and though he’s moving at a decent pace, it doesn’t give you the satisfaction that you ache for, and you want more. You want  _ him _ . 

“Damn it, Reiner!” you groan, tugging at his sleeve from above. “Stop teasing me already!” 

When he lifts his head again, the same stupid smile is plastered across his glistening face. He moves as soon as the words leave your mouth, sitting upright and pulling your hips closer to him. You open your legs, soaking wet, and brace yourself to be speared by him. 

The hefty stretch you’re waiting for doesn’t come, just the blunt pressure of the head of his cock rubbing against your opening. 

“Oh, that’s cruel...” you whimper, and you try to lower yourself down onto him. As soon as he begins to slip inside, he pulls his hips back. 

“You were being a fucking tease earlier,” he says, and rubs against you again, “so it’s a little surprising that you can’t take what you dish out.”

“Uhhgn,” you groan, eyes rolling into the back of your head, “you’re the absolute worst.” 

Reiner’s cock slides up against you, rubbing against your clit in a way that’s actually quite nice, but definitely not what you’re looking for. You groan again, and beat your fists against his chest. This only seems to antagonize him, and he speeds up his thrusts. 

He kisses you gently, and you taste yourself on his lips. You look away, for once you’re a little embarrassed. He senses this, chuckles, and kisses you again. 

“You tasted as sweet as always,” he whispers. 

His words, along with the friction against your clit sends another gush of wetness from you, and at this point you’re about to use your nails. 

You hiss your demand through gritted teeth. “Put. It. In.” 

He looks down between you, and pushes just inside, but not enough to be anywhere near satisfying. As quickly as he comes, he again pulls out, and you want to scream. Your nails dig into him. 

With a low chuckle, he once again pushes inside of you, a little deeper this time. You pray that he won’t, but he again pulls out. Thankfully, this time, he does not leave you in agony, and pushes right back in, deeper still. His lips come crashing down on yours, tongue shoving past your lips.

Finally, you feel the stretch you had been waiting for. Reiner sinks into you, and you let yourself sink backward. His arms catch you before you drop, and instead of letting you fall he gently guides you backwards, climbing onto the crate to straddle you. The skirts fall beneath you both, and his knees pin the garment and by extension, you, down beneath him. 

Once you’re in place, you rock your hips so that you take him in another couple of inches, and delight in the sensation. You break the kiss with a moan, and feel him smiling. 

Reiner settles into position above you, and finally begins to thrust into you. 

His elbows rest on either side of your head, and his head hangs between hunched shoulders to rest next to yours. You press your cheek into his, breathing too hard to kiss him again as you adjust to his thick length inside of you. 

After a few short and gentle strokes, he begins to pick up speed again. Intensity surges in your gut with every thrust of his hips, and you soon find yourself wrapping your legs around his waist to give him better leverage. 

“Harder,” you instruct, and can’t control the noises it elicits from you when he obliges you. 

Reiner’s hand slaps over your mouth, and you moan hard into his skin. 

“Be quiet,” he tells you, his fingers digging into your cheeks to shut you up. Your jaw goes slack, and you feel your body relaxing. 

Your feet dangle in the air, rocking with every thrust. As he slams into you, you feel your body opening to him, taking him in so deeply that it aches as he splits you apart. A noise builds in the back of your throat with every jerk of his hips, and he pushes his hand harder over your mouth in retaliation. 

Reiner lifts his head to meet your eyes to glare at you intensely. He silently dares you to go against what he says, and as if to drive the point home, speeds up his thrusts. 

You have no control of the noises you make, so when his fingers tighten still around your face, you open your mouth and work your teeth around the side of his hand to get back at him. He notices you moving, and looks confused before he realizes what’s about to happen. You bite, hard, to compensate for the noises he won’t let you make. 

“Aah, what the fuck?!” he exclaims, yanking his hand away from you. He hilts himself all the way inside of you as he pushes up and away from you. Finally free to make noise, you let out a groan. 

“What the hell is wrong with you, woman?” he spits, shaking his hand back and forth. “You’re crazy!”

You grin wickedly. 

“Isn’t that why you like me?” you ask teasingly, batting your eyelashes. Your hips move desperately to replace the friction that’s stopped. 

In response, Reiner pulls out nearly all the way, and swiftly drives back into you. Your eyes roll into the back of your head, and to your relief he is quick to pick back up the pace he abandoned. You bite your lip, and try to muffle the moan he draws out of you. He glares at you, but doesn’t attempt to cover your mouth again. 

“Shh,” he hisses instead. Yet contrarily, he re-angles his hips into you in a way that knocks all the air from your chest. Your hand tightens in his shirt, and you twist and pull it towards you with such force that the fabric stretches. One of his hands moves to your waist, and helps guide you down on top of his cock when your own hips fail. 

Your head falls back to thud on the wooden crate, and as Reiner’s breathing becomes more ragged, he thrusts into you harder. The crate smacks against the wall, gently, but enough to make a noise. 

“Heh,” you muse, through gasps and hitched moans, “who’s making noise now?” 

“Still you,” he says, and fucks you even harder just to draw more noises out. His strokes speed up to an agonizing, punishing pace, and your heels dig in deep to the dimples of his back. You pull him closer by his shirt so that your hip bones grind right up against his. 

You’re so wet that the sound of him fucking you sounds obscene as it echoes within the confines of the narrow alleyway, and you might have been self conscious if it wasn’t for the way that his gaze locks onto yours, pulling you into the moment with him and taking away all of your shame. 

His cock hammers deep inside of your pussy, and he pounds into something that makes you feel like your nerves are sparking like an uncoated copper wire. You feel yourself fluttering around him, and you get the feeling that he doesn’t intend for you to last much longer. He fucks you hard, and when he shoves his cock back deep inside of you, electricity surges inside of you to curl like a Tesla coil. 

Your body shakes with the full force of a shock, high-voltage tendrils spreading out inside of you until you’re quaking beneath him. Reiner groans and buries his head into your shoulder at the sensation of your pussy clenching down around him rhythmically. Your instinct is to scream, but you muffle the noise against his arm, this time careful to keep your teeth behind your lips. 

He doesn’t totally stop, but slows down considerably as he holds you tightly in his arms. Your hips move wildly, desperate for the friction to continue as you desperately try to keep him deep inside of you. The withdrawal is agonizing, and though you’ve just come, you ache for him to keep pounding you. 

Your nails dig into his back, and he shoves himself all the way inside of you again. He hits something soft and sensitive deep down, and you desperately claw at him so that he’ll do it again. Something inside you throbs. 

“More,” you beg, shamelessly, throwing your legs farther back to give him more access. “Don’t you dare stop, I want more.”

For a moment, Reiner looks a little thrown-off, and his hips jerk irregularly for a few moments before he finds his rhythm again. Your hands release his shirt, and you grab your own legs to pull them back. 

“Please,” you add sweetly, but fall silent as he shoots you another glare. 

Almost as if he’s rewarding you once you fall silent again, he begins to speed up. He doesn’t hold back, and his hips knock hard into your body with the force of his thrusts. A whine builds in the back of your throat as you feel him pushing even more deeply into you, and your legs shake as you take him in fully. 

You look down at where your bodies connect, and notice with an erotic thrill that he’s completely bottomed out inside of you. You look back up at him, and gasp as he slams into you. 

Something snaps in his gaze, and the next thing you know, Reiner has pinned one of your knees off to the side. One of his boots thuds next to your fanned-out skirt, and he swivels his hips to fuck you from the side. Sensitivity brims inside of you, and you whimper quietly as your fingernails dig into the wood of the crate. 

He grips the flesh above your knee so hard that you can feel him leaving marks in your skin, but it’s the least of your worries right now. You can’t get enough of him. You pull your other leg up to your chest, and gasp whenever he pumps inside of you at this angle. Sweat coats both of your bodies and allows for a natural slip-and-slide between you. 

Another pump of his hips elicits another gasp, and another. You whimper, and Reiner smirks as he realizes he’s found another good angle. He buries himself all the way inside of you, and you’re positive the pressure you’re feeling is the tip slamming against your cervix when pleasure floods your abdomen. He thrusts into you with short, deep strokes that make you cry out loudly and without care. 

A strong hand once again slaps over your mouth, and your eyes roll back into your head as his hips knock against yours, so closely that his pelvis grinds against your clit. You shudder beneath him, but desperately try to keep yourself in position so that he can keep pounding into you like this. In that moment, there’s nothing else in this world that you care about besides feeling every inch of him inside of you, and continuing to pummel you into the crate below you. 

Each thrust sends you closer and closer to the edge for a second time. Your toes curl as the familiar coiling in your gut grows more intense by the second. The head of Reiner’s cock strikes your cervix so hard that you know you’ll feel it for days, but it feels so overwhelming good that you couldn’t bear for him to stop his relentless pace. 

“Ff-fuck,” you whimper, and the electricity inside you once again reaches its peak. Your pussy squeezes down on his cock like a vice as you come again, and you feel his cock twitching inside of you. He muffles a noise of pleasure, and you feel his hips stuttering as he struggles to keep his rhythm. 

Finally, the dam breaks and your body shakes, clamping down on him as he pumps into you gently. Every time your pussy clenches down around him you can feel him straining inside of you, threatening to blow. You desperately try to keep him inside, but you can’t help but shudder beneath him as your mind grows hazy. You cling to him like a lifeline as he gets closer to his own orgasm. 

“I - I’m gonna come,” he says, trembling. His hands touch your waist, and he begins to pull out of you. 

You moan, and pull on his arms so that he lands all the way back inside. His cock jerks, and you aren’t ready for its girth to leave you. 

“Come inside,” you beg, “please Reiner, come inside of me.” 

“Mmm fuck,” he groans, and for moment, you think he might actually be considering it, so you pull him closer still, pouting your lips. 

After another few pointed thrusts, his face crumples as he shifts onto his knees, “No, I can’t. Fuck, I can’t,” he mumbles breathlessly. 

Right as his cock begins to twitch inside of you, he pulls out, and you whine as he leaves you feeling empty. He rubs his cock against your wet folds, sliding against your clit as cum shoots out to land across your pussy and on top of your pelvis. It coats the curls of your pubic hair, and you know it’ll be messy but you don’t care. You move your hand between your legs to grip the shaft of his cock, and Reiner buckles down on top of you in a frenzied kiss. 

“Ohh,” his voice comes out as a low moan, and he pulls your hips into his to jerk up against you in the same way he had done when he teased you before. 

Although you’ve mostly recovered at this point, you can’t help but hiccup and shudder at the feeling of his pulsing cock slipping against you. After you take a deep breath, Reiner presses his lips to yours. 

“God damn,” he pants when you break away for air. 

“Oh,” you say dreamily, “I needed that...”

You feel Reiner’s lips curl into a smile. 

“That was really nice,” he mutters into your lips. 

You smile in return. “And you said it wouldn’t be a good idea. Not worth it, I recall you saying.” 

Finally, he pulls away from you, and pulls up his pants as he sits up and moves off to the side. 

He lets his feet drop to the ground. Before he deals with himself, Reiner grabs the edge of your skirt and pulls it down to cover you -- always a gentleman. He stands on shaky legs and begins to fasten his pants again, tucking his softening cock away. 

He lets out a laugh as he fumbles with his belt. “I vaguely remember saying that. Forget it. I think it’s fair to say that you proved me wrong.” 

You giggle as Reiner bends down to pick up your panties. He tosses them to land on your stomach, along the waistline of your skirt. 

“We should do this again,” you tell him. 

“I have a feeling you won’t give me a choice.” Reiner says, and looks at you. 

His eyes widen when you instead use your panties to wipe up the splashes of cum from above your soaked pussy. You once again grin in response, and fold them up so that no stickiness remains on the outside. 

“Maybe we can do something after our picnic,” you offer. 

A matching grin stretches across his face. “You act like you’re sweet, but you really are crazy, aren’t you Y/N?” 

“Are you complaining?” You arch an eyebrow, and sit up, letting your skirt fall around your bare ass and keeping the soiled panties in your hand. 

Reiner snatches them from you, and shoves them deep into one of his pockets for safekeeping. He shakes his head amusedly. 

“No. That doesn’t sound like something I would do.” 

He picks up one of your shoes and hands it to you. You find the other as soon as your foot hits the cold stone of the alley, your skirt whooshing down around to your shins again. You brace one hand against the crate as you pop both shoes back on your feet. Reiner picks up the basket once again. 

“So,” you say as you step back towards him, and wrap your arm around his like you had earlier in the marketplace, “shall we proceed?” 

Reiner shakes his head once again, but regardless he only adjusts his shirt before he leads you out from behind the parked delivery truck. Unsurprisingly, and as you expected, nobody is in the alleyway. 

“Told you,” you jab at him smugly as you revel in being right. 

You expect him to make some kind of snarky comment in response, or at least roll his eyes at you. But instead, he looks at you with a tenderness in his eyes that makes your heart speed up in your chest. You nuzzle into his arm, and take a moment to look back up at him with adoration in your eyes. 

“I love you,” he says, so quietly that you can barely hear him. 

Your heart melts, and you smile up at him. The worry wrinkles etched onto his otherwise young face relax, and the slight smile on his face is one of the more genuine ones you’ve seen from him. You smile. 

“I love you, too,” you assure him, and rise onto your toes to plant a kiss on his shoulder. 

Reiner takes a deep breath to compose himself, and closes his eyes. When he opens them, he looks out at the light of the marketplace once again. 

“Are you ready?” he asks, gesturing towards the alleyway exit. 

You giggle, and rise up on your toes in excitement. 

“Always,” you respond. 

After sharing a quick and keen look, the two of you make your way back out into the bustle of the marketplace, leaving nothing behind but the echoes of your footsteps. You walk with a perk in your step, and though you’re certainly looking forward to your date, you can’t help but long for what will happen again afterwards. 

Reiner’s arm slips around your waist, and when he squints as the sun hits his eyes, you decide that you’re just happy to be spending time with him at all. He smiles back at you, and you slip your hand into his as you walk towards the riverfront. 


End file.
